What will it take to forgive me?
by Dauntlessalltheway
Summary: It has been 50 years since Edward left and Bells is now part of the Volturi. But when Aro sends Bella to live with the Cullens, what will happen? BxE


**What will it take to forgive me?**

**Hey guys! I wanted to do a Twilight fanfic for you all so here you go. Please review if you want me to continue this. This is set after Edward leaves in New moon.**

**SM Owns the characters and Twilight. **

It has been 50 years since my heart has been pulled out of my socket, shoved in a blender, cut open, whatever rocks your boat. Edward left a great big black hole in my heart and he has taken apart of me. It's such a shame that I'll never get it back.

Crap I even miss Rosalie. I actually admire Rosalie though. She hated me. I knew much. She left with the rest of the family. But Alice, my hyper sister who loved me, Carlisle, my concerning father figure who loved me, Esme, my caring motherly figure, Emmett, my giant bear brother who loved me and Jasper, my quiet friend all left without even saying goodbye. How dare they?

Since then I have been the shell of a girl; the shell of the girl who I used to be. Aro, Jane, Alec and Felix were all my family now. But they don't know what happened to me. Marcus was the only one. We connected on the fact that we had both lost loved ones. Only his died. Mine left. It's an open debate on which is worse.

Marcus was like a father and brother at the same time. We talked a lot and he was very protective. There were rumours in the Volturi castle that we were mates. I quickly dispelled those rumours and nobody dared to start any more.

You see, my gift is simple. I can manipulate the mind to no end. It takes a while to explain. I can read minds. Like Edward and Aro, except I can do Aro's gift at a distance. I can control minds- the whole world at once if I was evil. Luckily I'm not. I can also do Jasper's gift. Emotions. I can make anyone sad, happy, sleep- you name it. At the same time I had Alec and Jane's gifts. I could make them feel the illusion of pain or make them feel nothing at all.

I could also play with their memory. Removing some and being able to replace it with another- or just tweaking and altering. Unfortunately the gift does not work on me. Another thing I could do is to fall in love, fall out of love- ok lets just say I can do anything- create illusions, sounds, images in their heads- I could even take away peoples gifts.

Then there is the dangerous part. I could shut down a mind. Any mind- Vampire or human. I could kill everyone within a second. I found this out through a crazy newborn who pushed me over the edge. There are two things in life that can kill a vampire. Fire and me.

For some reason I had access to everything about everyone's lives. But nobody could get into my mind. Yay for me right?

Aro and the whole guard (apart from Marcus) was scared of me. Little did they know I wasn't capable of using such power for evil. Unless you're talking about revenge… Now that's another story.

"Isabella" I was brought out of my thoughts by Rachel, a newborn who possessed to power to control fire. Aro treasured her because fire did not burn her and she could very easily kill another vampire. She was immediately made the head of the guard.

Nobody had told her about my gifts, and so she pranced around as if she was boss and no one could stop her. She could control the guard with her threats… if I wasn't there. But she didn't know that I was the most treasured and the most precious. She didn't know that, while she was the head of the guard, I was the Queen of the Volturi. I wasn't just gifts or threats either. Deep down I saw that Aro and the rest of the guard loved me. I mean I could easily make them love me with my gift but the fact that they loved me all on their own touched me.

"What do you want Rachel" I sighed looking at her.

"You need to be in the throne room NOW" She snapped as if I were a child. I growled.

"I will be there when I want to be there"

"Ok listen GIRL. You may be older than me, but not by much and I hope you realise that I could kill you in a heartbeat- it's not all about looks you know!"

Oh not this again. Rachel was beautiful- every vampire was but she was jealous of me. I was S-T-U-N-N-I-N-G with capital letters. Rosalie looked human next to me. I knew this very well and the boys and men of the guard would sigh- they would actually SIGH- when I walked past them.

"Rachel, I know it's not all about looks because unlike you I'm not a vain selfish little slut. Keep in mind that I could kill you within a blink. Just remember that" I hissed.

"Ooooohhh, I'm scared. What are you going to do? Comb my hair to death?" She taunted. I laughed. And used my gift on her. She was then writhing on the ground. Jane's pain was the feeling of burning, but I could make mine into any pain at all; burning, stabbing, jumping off a cliff (Yup, done that) and everything else.

But Rachel was getting on my delicate nerves and so I used to pain of losing love, the pain I felt when Edward left. Rachel clawed at the ground, screaming bloody murder. I stopped and she lay there gasping for breath. I leaned down to her and whispered in her ear.

"You may be the princess of the Volturi, but I am the Queen" I then stood up, threw on my robe and ran to the throne room without getting a hair out of place. I can understand Edward's obsession with speed now that I was a vampire.

I opened to double doors to the room dramatically and strolled in. Aro was there, talking to Marcus. They turned to me. Marcus smiled for a second before going back to his bored expression. Aro was shaking his head.

"Isabella. I wish you wouldn't do that to Rachel. She is a little full of herself but she is also very powerful and very young. From what I heard what you did was extremely painful"

"It was" I replied emotionlessly. She deserved it, but I didn't like using my gift like that.

"What do you want Aro?" I asked wearily. He immediately smiled and grasped my hand.

"Isabella dear, I have a mission for you!"

"Ok" I nodded, "What is it?"

"Well the Cullens are a coven- or family as they like to call themselves and I haven't heard from the in a while so I got Demetri to track Carlisle down and I would like it if you visited them" I froze and Marcus sent a worried look in my direction. Aro didn't know about the covens because whenever he would read Marcus's mind I would make him forget about the Cullens and then give him back his memories after.

"Why me?" I struggled to keep my voice even.

"Because I trust you very much and they might appreciate a beautiful powerful young immortal more than a arrogant fire breathing-"

"Okay! I get it. Still, a second ago you were defending her and now… you're not" I mumbled confused.

"Isabella please. I dearly miss my old dear friend. They currently live in Forks Washington"

"FORKS?" I almost screamed.

"Yes dear"

"But it's only been 50 years since they were last there!"

"How do you know that Isabella?"

"I saw it in your mind- you know, when you last called them…" My lying had gotten better. Not that it needed to.

"Yes, well there are living there but they are not attending school. Some of his 'kids' are at collage"

"Ok, when will I go" I sulked.

"Tomorrow" Tomorrow… WHAT

"Jyhsgrdlguswlhmjbvl?"

"Sorry Isabella I didn't quite catch that"

"What- but how? I can't I-I" I stammered.

"Your private jet is ready. Go pack" With that Aro left the room.

"Marcus- did you hear him?"

"Yes Bella. I think you should go" Huh? I had been planning on messing with Aro's mind to make him send Jane instead.

"Why?" I wanted to scream.

"It has been 50 years Bella. You need to do this" He pleaded with me.

"But I don't want to" I whined like a child. Marcus hugged me.

"It will be fine. I promise." He whispered.

I then retreated to my room to pack. I was glad to see that Rachel was not there. I would probably kill her if she tested my temper again. I finished packing in 20 seconds, throwing everything into a bag. I then sat on my bad that I never used and watched the hours go by.

Eventually, Alec came to my room and told me to go.

Forks, here I come.

**Review if you want me to continue! I will also be continuing the divergent Fanfic I am writing but I just wanted to post this to see if anyone wanted me to continue.**

**Bye**

**Dauntlessalltheway x**


End file.
